Solidarity Sandwiches
by stupid-nickel
Summary: "Accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity." The Winchesters are up against one of their greatest threats: Leviathans. As they try to kill Dick Roman, leader of the monsters from purgatory, someone from their past shows up. How will her completely unexpected arrival affect their plans? Sequel to "It's Called 'Survival.'" Rated T for language. NO SLASH. Now Complete!
1. Prologue Slap Jack

**Hello all my lovely readers! Here it is, the prologue to "Solidarity Sandwiches," the sequel to "It's Called 'Survival'"!**

**Okay so a few things before we get started.**

**1- This is set in the Season 7 finale and afterwards.**

**2- I do not know where I'm going with this yet. I know some things that are going to happen, but I dunno when. We shall see.**

**3- I don't know how often I'll be updating. I'm going to try to as often as I can, but exams are coming up, I have work, I'll be moving out, going on vacation, starting university in September, and lots of other stuff so I don't know how often I'll be able to write GOOD stuff.**

**4- I'm also writing an original story! *girly squeal* That's not really important, but I felt like sharing and it's also where I got the prologue from and a bit of Chapter 1. They were, however, altered to fit this story.**

**That's about it...OH! I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. If I did, Dean, Sam, and Cas would be in my room right now, shirtless, and feeding me chocolate. *looks around hopefully* nope. So that's that.**

**Enjoy and reviews are love!**

* * *

Prologue – Slap-Jack

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

_BANG!_

"Dammit…"

"Ha! Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten."

"Eleven, erm, jack."

"Queen."

_BANG!_

"Yes!" cried a boy with short brown hair. His hazel eyes twinkled as he grinned victoriously and pushed a tall stack of playing cards towards one of his companions.

The blonde, curly-haired girl growled as she swept up the cards and added them to her own pile. "Dammit!" she swore through gritted teeth, "stop putting down jacks! I have, like, half the deck already!" She glared at the boy, her green eyes flashing in frustration.

The girl to her right chuckled. "You're the one who wanted to play Slap-Jack in the first place, Cassie!" She swept her straight, long, blonde hair out of her blue eyes as she threw another card into the middle of their triangle. "King."

"Yeah, back when she wasn't losing," the boy chortled.

Cassie smacked his arm angrily. "Shut up, Connor! Becky, don't you _dare_ agree with him! Becky?"

Becky peeled her gaze from the window. Starlight shone through it, paling her face. She looked frightened.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"Guys," Becky's voice quivered in fear as she spoke, "there's some guy standing outside."

Cassie snorted. _That_ was what all the fuss was about? "Well, Becky," she said condescendingly, "You _do _live by a bus stop...sometimes people use public transportation—"

Becky interrupted her friend's sarcastic remark. "Cass, he's walking towards us...and I…I've never seen him before!"

The trio rushed to the window, their eyes searching for the man. A nearby streetlamp lit up his face in the darkness—he stared up at the teenagers and grinned maliciously. Immediately, they pulled back from the glass, their hearts racing and their eyes wide.

Connor whipped his head towards Becky. "You locked the house up, right?" he asked worriedly.

Becky nodded wordlessly, her breathing quick and shallow.

"Okay, okay, okay," Cassie murmured, attempting to reassure herself. "Then there's nothing to worry about. Right? Becky's dad's gonna be back soon and we're on the third floor. We're safe."

With a loud _crash_, the window panes broke, sending shattered glass around the room. Becky, Cassie, and Connor wrapped their arms around their necks and heads in protection. When they looked towards the window, they cried out in both surprise and horror.

There stood the man that had been watching them.

"Who're you?" Becky asked.

"What do you want?" Connor demanded at the same time.

The man chuckled, his dark hair falling into his green eyes. He smirked, sending a chill down their spines. "Who am I?" he repeated, licking his lips. "That's not important. I'm only here because I am _starving_!"

He grinned cruelly and the three teens watched in terror as a second set of teeth, small and pointed like fangs, descended in his mouth.

They screamed as he advanced towards them.


	2. Chapter 1 Salem

**Holy cow! What a response! Thanks so much guys, I'm glad you liked the prologue so much!**

**Shout outs for "Favorite Story"s/"Story Alert"s/"Author Alert"s:**

**RandomSpeedReader**

**Flaca514**

**Sylanc**

**CeleryFallenAngel**

**ESwan**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**o0Paradox0o**

**19irene96**

**Thanks for all the emails guys! It made me super happy! *gives everyone pie***

**DaughterOfPoseidon333- I'm glad I got you hooked :) That's what I was trying for! And I'm really excited for them to reunite too! I'm not sure when...but it's sure to be soon ;) I'll update whenever I get a chance. I probably could write every day, but it would come out like word vomit and I don't want to update that. And it would be awesome, wouldn't it ;) *swoon***

**ESwan- *stops ears from bleeding* ...oww. haha No worries about the screaming. I'm excited to write it and that you're so excited xD Thanks, I was trying to make it seem like that. And who cares if your bias? Not I! :P I might hold you to that promise ;)**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Salem

_The Daily Word Newspaper_

_Saturday, May 14, 2012,_

_Three Teens Dead. Authorities Say Animal Attack._

_Last night, three teenagers were found dead in the Abbot home in Salem, Massachusetts. Connor Teskie (16) and Cassandra Mallot (15) had been visiting Becky Abbot (15) the night the three of them were killed._

_"I had only been gone for about half an hour," says Becky's father, Tim Abbot. "I needed to pick up a few things from the store...[Becky] had the house locked up, I don't understand how this could have happened." _

_Authorities are baffled by this turn of events. "Those kids were on the third story of the house," states Jeffery Dallas, Chief of Police. "It was clearly an animal attack...it must have gotten in through the window. What I don't understand is how."_

_Police are urging people to stay indoors and on the lookout for cougars, bears, or any other large animals in the area. They ask anyone with information to call in and assist with the investigation._

_In another strange turn of events, inside sources claim the building also showed sign of robbery..._

Krysta folded the newspaper, took a sip of her chocolate milkshake and sighed. _'I should have figured,' _she groaned inwardly,_ 'I never get days off. Sounds like a vamp, too—dammit—'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking up, she saw that it was her waiter.

"Uh, can I get you anything else, miss?" he asked.

'_Taylor—that's his name.'_

He was pretty good-looking, Krysta supposed. He had shaggy, dirty-blonde hair that fell into his light-blue eyes, a tall-stature and adequate-build, probably about nineteen. She could tell that he liked her, too. His flirting had been _painfully_ obvious. _'Maybe...'_

'_No,'_ Krysta scolded herself. _'You can't just drag some nice, innocent…cute guy into this…no matter how much you want to.' _Loneliness was the norm in the life of a hunter. She killed the things nightmares were made of on a daily basis. It wasn't the life anyone should have.

"Just my bill, please," she responded, giving Taylor a small smile.

He grinned and produced a slip of paper from his apron pocket. "No rush, just whenever you're ready. And if you need anything, and I mean _anything_," he said, placing the bill on her table with a wink, "just let me know." Taylor flashed Krysta a winning smile before walking over to check on another table.

Krysta rolled her eyes. "Way to be subtle. Poor guy. If only he knew…" she chuckled under her breath.

Leaving cash on the table, along with a generous tip, she left the small restaurant. Checking to make sure no one was watching, she got into her most recent mode of transportation—a brilliant cherry-red '67 Chevelle SS, soon-to-be-stolen, of course.

Krysta let loose a low whistle as she sat down behind the wheel. It was definitely one of the nicer cars she'd stolen—Krysta loved old cars. Not to mention who they reminded her of…

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Krysta bent down near the petals and reached for a few wires. She sat up and grinned when the car roared to life.

"C'mon baby," she purred, patting the dash, "we're going to Salem."

* * *

**Sorry that this was kind of a short one. I'll work on making them longer :)**

**Reviews are like chocolate to a PMSing girl: she craves it, will do anything for it, and they make her super happy. **


	3. Chapter 2 Bingo

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait on the update! Also, don't worry. Sam and Dean are in the next chapter! I promise!**

**Shout outs go to:**

**nekoichii**

**milyko88**

**keacdragon**

**DomineVitae**

**Thanks for the love guys! *hands out Mars bars***

**CeleryFallenAngel- Thanks! :) I'm glad you liked it! And I liked the car too. I have to give thanks to my one guy friend who told me it was a good car. I know nothing about them xD**

**RandomSpeedReader- Haha yeah, I wanted to make her a bit of an enthusiast. I'm thinking that she is more of an appreciator than a "HOLYCOWINEEDITNOW!" person though :P Here is your update, and it is a bit longer too :) Though, some chapter have to be shorter. Not that I want to have short chapters, just that I CAN'T make them longer. I have to have some fillers :P**

**ESwan- *happy dance* exactly! xD Good luck with that, dude xD**

**keacdragon- Thanks :D glad to see you back :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Bingo

At a gas station in Wayland, Krysta sifted through the various CDs and cassette tapes she had found while she waited for the attendant to fill the car up. Muttering to herself, she threw album after album behind her.

"Crap. Crap. Horrible. Crap. Boring. Lame. Craptasticly crappy. What were you thinking? Meh. Nickelback? Seriously? Ugh." Krysta sighed and allowed her head to rest on the steering wheel. "Why do you not have any _good _music?"

Giving up, she groaned. "I'd _kill _for some AC/DC right now…"

Krysta jumped slightly at the sound of someone tapping on her window. Looking up, she realized it was the gas station attendant. "Yeah?" she asked, rolling the window down.

He scratched his arm, gazing at the car in adoration. "You're all topped up," he said. He bit his bottom lip for a moment in nervous contemplation. "Can I just say something?"

Tilting her chin up in a "go ahead" gesture, Krysta resisted rolling her eyes. _'He's gonna say something about the car,' _she guessed, _'they always do.'_

"Well, a '67 Chevelle SS…that's just gorgeous car," the man gushed. "Great choice, really, it's a classic!"

'_And Bingo was his name-o.'_

"Thanks," Krysta beamed. Her eyes twinkled mischievously and she stifled a laugh. "It's new."

The man stared longingly at the car for a bit longer before Krysta cleared her throat. He quickly snapped his attention back onto her. "Look, man," she started, giving him an apologetic half-smile, "I'd love to stay and talk cars, but I'm on my way to a job so…"

"Oh yeah?" the man smiled. "What do you do?"

She gave him a sly grin before answering smoothly. "Pest control," she said, chuckling at his puzzled expression. Krysta knew she didn't look the part, but, in a way, she had told the truth. "And I'm gonna be late," she hinted.

Flushing slightly in embarrassment, the man nodded. "Right, sorry. Will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash." Handing him the appropriate amount of bills, Krysta got ready to leave.

"Uhh, miss?" The attendant's panicky tone of voice had Krysta turning back to him. He was staring at the left-side, rear door intently.

Krysta sighed. _'What is it now?'_ Stepping out of the car, Krysta walked up to the man. "Yes?" she asked testily. She so did _not _have time for this.

Pointing at the door, he grimaced. "You've got a huge dent in the car, there."

Krysta's eyebrows bunched together in confusion. There wasn't one before, she was sure of it. Looking closer, all she could see was smooth metal. "I don't see anything. Where exactly do you see a dent?"

Before she knew what was happening, a strong hand crashed her head into the side of the car and it exploded in pain. She crumpled to the ground, clutching her head and crying out.

"Right there," she heard the man laugh through the ringing of her ears.

'_I'm seeing stars,'_ Krysta thought in amazement, _'I thought that was just an expression…'_

As her vision started to refocus, she saw the man grinning down at her viciously. Her eyes widened at the sight of his pitch-black eyes. _'Demon.'_

Knowing she had to act quickly, Krysta used the demon's height to her advantage. In one, swift movement, she swept his legs out from under him using her own, rolled out of the way, and pinned him to the asphalt.

"Really?" she asked incredulously, baffled by his stupidity. "You had to choose _me _of all people?"

The demon's eyes grew wide with fear as her eyes flashed dangerously. "Bad move," she growled before placing a hand on his forehead. He screamed as light flashed out of his eyes and mouth. When it ended, he went limp.

Krysta stood up shakily, brushing herself off. Her head throbbed angrily and she reached up to feel the bump that was forming. Krysta healed quickly, sure, but with her vision starting to swim, her aching head, and the size of the lump, she was going to need a night to rest.

"Perfect," she groaned.

Ten minutes later, Krysta pulled into the parking lot of a motel. She barely paid any attention while she checked in and went to her room—her head hurt too much.

She threw back a few pain killers and fell back onto the bed, waiting for them to kick in. They did so quickly and, before Krysta knew it, she was asleep. She didn't sleep for long, though. The sound of muffled voices woke her up. Krysta focused on keeping her body relaxed and her breathing even while she listened to what the voices were saying.

"Dude, what the hell?" one said angrily.

"I don't know," a second voice replied.

"No, seriously," the first voice growled. "What. The. Hell?"

'_Weird, they sound sort of familiar.' _A thought suddenly occurred to her and she just about gasped out loud. _'No way, it couldn't be.'_

Her eyes flew open, and Krysta found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

* * *

**I will now be sharing funny quotes in hopes of getting reviews!**

**"The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory." - Unknown**


	4. Chapter 3 Charlie Bennet

**Hello my fantabulous readers! So this here's a really long chapter, hopefully it'll keep you all satisfied for a while xD**

**RandomSpeedReader- Thank you very much! *hands marbles* here ya go! I found them for you! And yes, you are right!**

**ESwan- Ding ding ding! What do we have for her, Vana? You're right xD Yeah, silly Krysta. Shouldn't have fallen for that!**

**keacdragon- you're probably right!**

**CeleryFallenAngel- Sorry about the car. If it helps, no cars were harmed in the making of this story! Thanks! As for the teasing, it's what I do best ;)**

**I hope this chapter doesn't get too confusing :S**

**Reviews are like shirtless Winchesters in my house...they make me super happy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Charlie Bennet

"Don't move!" the owner of the first voice commanded Krysta.

Her eyes grew impossibly large as she stared up at the man. Her breathing started to hitch; she'd know those green eyes anywhere.

Dean.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

Standing next to him was his younger brother, Sam. Both Winchester boys glared at her, extremely mistrustful of her sudden appearance in their motel room.

'_Oh shit,' _she groaned internally, _'this is _so _not good on so many levels.'_

Catching her off guard, Dean splashed Holy water into Krysta's face. She coughed and sputtered in shock, trying to blink the water from her eyes.

'_I should not be here, Uncle Gabe said—'_

Krysta didn't get the chance to finish her thought, though. She was interrupted by Dean as he pulled out a small, silver dagger. "Not a demon then," he murmured. Then, louder, "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

'_Oh for the love of…guess it's Showtime!' _Krysta thought, smiling internally. She traded her confused appearance for one of terror. Shrieking, she backed away from Dean quickly until her back hit a wall, feeling tears stream down her face—a nice, unexpected touch in her opinion. "Please don't hurt me!" she cried, cringing in faux fear. "I'll give you whatever you want, please, just…just…" her voice trailed off into harsh, ragged sobs as she curled into a ball.

"Dean," Sam grabbed his brother's arm, stopping him. "Dude, look at her, she's just a scared kid."

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean retorted. "And since when do random _kids_ pop into motel rooms? Out of _thin_ _air_?" He started towards Krysta once again before having his path blocked by his younger brother. All the while, Krysta sobbed—secretly listening to their every word.

Sam huffed. "Look, just cool it for a bit, okay? We'll figure it out." After a quick stare-down between brothers, Dean pocketed the knife, sighing. Sam sat down next to Krysta and ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly. "Uh, miss?"

Krysta glanced up, looking at him fearfully through her tears.

"We're not gonna hurt you, okay?" Sam's puppy-dog eyes had the effect they had on everyone; a sense of total trust and safety and Krysta realized just how much she'd missed them.

Krysta nodded slowly, keeping up her frightened act.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean," he continued. "What's your name?"

"Charlie. Charlie Bennet," she whispered. _'Charlie Bennet? Well that's certainly a new one.'_

"Where am I?" Krysta wailed miserably. "One minute I was sleeping in my bed, and the next thing I know, I'm here! I don't know what's going on!" Her half-truth went unnoticed by the boys. Really, she knew exactly what was going on:

She was with the Winchesters in their motel room—wherever _that _was.

They didn't trust her, though that was no surprise.

She'd fallen asleep on the bed and woken up on one of theirs. This seemed to happen to Krysta a lot lately. She would fall asleep somewhere—in a motel room, in the car she was using—and wake up somewhere else, miles away. It was almost as if she was flashing there in her sleep, sort of like she was sleep-walking. This had landed her in some pretty sticky situations. The weirdest, not to mention, most memorable, being her waking up inside the cake at a bachelor's party. _That _had been an interesting one to talk her way out of…

Sam looked at her sympathetically, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. "Look, it's gonna be okay," he tried to comfort her. Turning to his brother, he cleared his throat. "Um, I'm really sorry about this, but we need to check and make sure you're human."

'_And there it is, that hunter instinct,'_ Krysta though wryly. This was what, the third time now since she'd met them for the first time?

"N-not human?" She gaped at him. "What else would I be?"

From his position across the room, Dean snorted. "Oh, you'd be surprised. Listen, kid—Charlie…whatever—I'll make it fast, just like a paper cut."

Krysta found it extremely difficult not to roll her eyes at his trademark smirk. Instead, she chose to widen them a bit and nod slowly.

Once the silver blade proved ineffective, Dean and Sam both smiled. "Alright," said Dean, clapping his hands together. "So, now what?"

His question was answered by Krysta letting out a huge yawn.

"Now," chuckled Sam, "we go to bed. It's 3am." He turned to Krysta and gave her a small, apologetic smile. "We can figure everything out later. You okay to take the bed?" Receiving a small "yes," Sam set up a few blankets and a pillow onto the floor for himself, shutting off the light before crawling under them.

As Krysta climbed under her own covers, Dean tapped on her shoulder.

"You try anything and you're dead," he threatened before hopping into the other bed, pistol in hand.

'_Just like old times,' _Krysta smiled before shutting her eyes.

A few hours later, Krysta yawned sleepily. She felt like she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in years. _'Actually,' _she presumed, _'that would probably be accurate.'_

She stretched out her entire body, sighing in contentment at the feeling of her stiff joints popping. Peeking through slit lids, she realized she was on the floor. Odd, she was sure she had fallen asleep in a bed.

Her thoughts changed course when she heard two other sets of breathing. She stiffened for a moment, anticipating the worst, before she smiled, remembering.

Sam and Dean.

She was back with them—_home_ in her opinion. God how she'd missed those boys. Leaving them had damn near broken her heart, but it'd had to be done. She wondered if being with them again would cause trouble. Gabriel _had _warned her…

'_Nah,'_ she decided. They were hunters _and _Winchesters. Trouble would follow them like a bad case of acne on a nerd. Besides, they still didn't know who _exactly_ she was…

Sleepily, she turned her head towards the window, but didn't see any light seeping through the cheep blinds in the shady motel room.

'_Too early to get up,'_ she thought, snuggling deeper into the warmth of the blankets around her. She was comfortable enough on the floor, no sense in moving. Krysta closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

A few minutes later, she heard the bed next to her creak as one of the boys got up. Krysta listened to soft padding of feet across the carpet towards the bathroom. The light flicked on and Krysta pulled the blankets over her head, mentally cursing whichever Winchester had just briefly blinded her. The door was quickly shut and the room was once again dark.

Suddenly, a very high-pitched, very angry, very _feminine_ shriek came from the bathroom.

'_What the hell?' _Krysta wondered, sitting up. _'There's no way Dean brought some floozy in here! I would have heard him…right?'_

The bathroom door flew open and slammed against the wall, the combination of light and noise waking Dean up.

"Wha's goin' on?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He looked the figure standing in the open doorway up and down before rolling his eyes. "It's not a "_chick_"thing, is it?"

Krysta gasped and jumped to her feet, her eyes growing wider by the second.

'_Seriously,'_ she gaped. _'What. The. Hell?'_

She was staring at…well…at herself.

Glowering in the entrance to the bathroom was a very murderous-looking Krysta. "Answers! _Now! _What the _hell _did you do?" the doppelganger screeched, glaring at Krysta accusingly.

"Uh," Krysta started, her hands immediately flying up to her throat in shock. Why was she a baritone?

Sprinting to the bathroom and pushing past herself, Krysta put her hands on either side of the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror, jumping back with a shout almost immediately. _'No way…'_

She looked down at her hands to be sure, turning them over and over, feeling the panic rise.

She was…

Which meant that Sam was…

Krysta looked back into the mirror and saw Sam staring back at her—where _her_ reflection should have been.

"Son of a _bitch_!"


	5. Chapter 4 Remembering

**Sorry guys, you're gonna have to bear with me on updates. I've got exams next week, big projects this week, work, etc. I'm doing what I can. Also, man, this chapter was really hard to write! I hope you all think it turned out okay!**

**Thanks to Fan the Friendly Fires for the story alert!**

**CeleryFallenAngel- Haha yeah! After I finished It's Called "Survival" I thought...hmm...wouldn't it be funny if Sam switched bodies again? What would happen if it was with a girl? haha. And I'm glad you thought that at first. That's kind of what I was aiming for xD**

**ESwan- yeah, she's gonna have a hard time talking her way out of this one! And if you spend your life being both a hunter and half-angel, you'd better have some acting skills ;)**

**RandomSpeedReader- phew. I'm glad it wasn't confusing. I did my best, but it was hard to write. As was this one. I hope it's okay!**

**keacdragon- I'm glad you like it! And perhaps... ;)**

**Reviews are like me peeing my pants. Everyone can see it, but only I can feel the warmth it brings!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Remembering

'_Oh, this is bad. This is veryveryvery bad!'_ Krysta thought in a panic. She was in Sam's body. Sam was in _her _body. She was a _guy_!

"There are so many things _wrong _with this," Krysta moaned, hanging her—Sam's?—head over the sink.

Even though Krysta was freaking out, part of her was strangely excited. A body-swap; she'd never come across _that _before.

"Answer me, dammit!" her feminine voice cried from behind her. Krysta turned around to see Sam still glaring at her, his hands on his—uh, _her_—hips.

Krysta rolled her eyes and crossed her arms—or Sam's arms… _'Screw it,'_ she thought, _'I'll just think of them as mine.'_

"Does it _look _like I did this?" she scoffed. "Why the hell would I want to be a _moose_?" She grunted as she hit her head off the top of the bathroom door frame, proving her point.

"Sammy," Dean groaned, looking at Krysta, "would you _please _tell me what you're whining about?"

"Sure," Sam piped up. Dean's head whipped around to face him, confusion flickering over his face. "But you might want to _ask me _instead of 'Charlie' over there." Krysta could practically hear the quotation marks. Sam narrowed his eyes at Krysta. "If that's even your _name_." Krysta had to hold back a smirk. So _that's _what her bitchface looked like. She had always wondered.

Looking repeatedly from his brother to Krysta, realization dawned on Dean. He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach as he guffawed. "You—switched bodies—_again_?" he managed to get out between gasps. Dean laughed harder, his eyes tearing up. "Dude!—how many—times does that—have to—happen—to you? And this time—you're—a—_chick_!"

Sam stomped his foot. "Dean," he growled through gritted teeth, "this is _serious_. She's not who she says she is."

"Oh yeah?" Dean wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he sat up. "What makes you say that, _Samantha_?" Krysta snickered figuring Dean had been dying to use that line.

"Because, Dean," Sam spat, glaring at both his brother and Krysta, "for one thing, she's got a gun." Sam produced it from the waistband of Krysta's shorts and held it up for Dean to see. Dean's eyes widened in shock as his fingers twitched towards his own gun. "And do you wanna know the cherry on top? She's got _wings_! I can feel them!"

'_Oh shit.'_ She'd forgotten about that.

As the boys gave Krysta icy stares, pointing their guns at her, she held her hands up in a gesture of surrender, gulping audibly.

"You wanna tell us what's _really_ going on?" Dean asked in a low, dangerous voice.

Krysta's eyes darted between the brothers and their weapons. She quickly went through her options.

'_Flash out? No, I'm in the wrong body…_

_Fight? Yeah, because _that _would get them to trust me…_

_Tell them the truth? They had enough trouble believing me last time…_

_Lie? Probably wouldn't go over too well…_

_Make them remember? Hmm…I wonder…'_

Her wings were what made Krysta able to flash away if she wanted. It was purely a physical action. Tampering with Dean and Sam's memories all those years ago, making them forget her, that had been a mental action. At least, she _thought _it was.

'_They aren't going to like this.'_

"Alright," she breathed. "Dean, Sam, my real name's Krysta and I'll tell you everything. Just…don't freak out, okay?" she asked, pleading with her eyes, or rather, Sam's puppy-dog eyes. There were perks to being in his body.

The Winchesters lowered their guns and nodded. "This better be good," Sam muttered.

Krysta walked up to them slowly, until she was directly in front of them. "You might feel a bit of tingling in your brain," she warned them, smirking. Before they could react, she pressed her hands onto their foreheads and willed them to remember.

Sam and Dean gasped as the images flooded their minds.

Krysta showing up with the Colt. The Holy fire ring around her. Her stepping out of it then running to the bathroom to barf.

Her father being an angel. Her father being _Lucifer_. Krysta being locked in the panic room before telling them how she became a hunter.

Krysta helping them try to gank the devil. Lucifer stabbing her with an angel blade. Her dying. Krysta coming back, saying goodbye, and making them fall asleep.

Sam blinked a few times, before he wrapped Krysta in a hug. He triedto wrap his arms around her but, her being in Sam's body made that quite difficult. Krysta chuckled and returned the hug. "It's good to see you guys," she grinned.

Dean hugged her briefly before stepping back, frowning. "Yeah, well why'd you leave in the first place? Why'd you pull some Jedi mind trick on us?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, Krysta looked away, biting her bottom lip. She didn't have a good answer.

Luckily, she was saved from answering when a new voice spoke up.

"Because I told her to."

Sam, Dean, and Krysta's heads all whipped around to see Gabriel. He was sitting on a bed, eating cotton candy.

Krysta was elated. "Uncle Gabe!" she crowed, running over to him for a hug.

"Hey kiddo," the archangel chuckled. "Damn, you sure got tall."

Winking at her, Gabriel turned to Sam. "Hey, Sammy. Did you do something new with your hair?" The archangel laughed again as Sam flipped him off.

"Tommy Toggle," he nodded at Dean. Dean's eyebrow rose in confusion.

Sam snorted. "It's the guy who pushes a button or flips a switch, asking 'what does this button do?'"

"Thanks bitch," Dean replied snidely, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Jerk."

Suddenly, Krysta realized something; something that made her lash out and punch Gabriel square in the jaw. "We all thought you were dead!" she shouted angrily. "You're alive? For how long? What the hell's wrong with you? You couldn't tell me?"

"Ow! That hurt!" Gabriel complained. Damn that kid could hit. Rubbing his sore jaw, he sighed. "Alright, I'll spill. Just don't hit me again."


	6. Chapter 5 No Chick Flick Moments

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you liked that last chapter. Here, we get some action! Yay action!**

**keacdragon- thanks!**

**CeleryFallenAngel- haha glad I had that effect on you xD Sadly, no, Krysta will not be seeing Halucifer. (see what I did there? huh? huh? lol yeah that wasn't that great... :P) This is during the season 7 finale so Lucy is no longer in Sam's noggin. Sam learning how to flash may or may not happen though...no spoilers ;)**

**RandomSpeedReader- yeah, looking back on it, it probably didn't need that. Oh well. C'est la vie! (I'm Canadian so I speak a bit of French haha) I'm glad you liked it and hopefully this fills your need for action :) Things are gonna start picking up soon!**

**I saw this quote today and thought it was funny. It sort of applies to this show too! I dunno who it's by though.**

**"If you die in an elevator, be sure to press the UP button."**

**Lol enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – No Chick-Flick Moments

"Alright, where to start," Gabriel scratched his chin thoughtfully.

Dean rolled his eyes. "How about the part where you're not dead," he sniped.

The archangel only chuckled. "Come on, Dean-o, I'm surprised you didn't figure that one out. I mean, I _am _the trickster!"

"And you couldn't have told _me_?" Krysta asked dejectedly. She realized that she wasn't angry anymore, only hurt. Her kicked-puppy expression was amped-up to ten, further increased through Sam's eyes.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Gabriel gave her a small, sad smile. "Sorry kiddo. And…I'm sorry I lied to you too."

Krysta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "About what?" she asked.

"About what would happen if you left these two jokers. Look, the thing is," he stared down at the carpet, unable to meet her gaze, "I was just worried about you. The world wouldn't have ended if you stayed, I just…I didn't want to see you get hurt. But, you're old enough to make your own decisions, I guess."

Sam's jaw set. "Wow, if that isn't the most _dick_ move I've ever—"

"Sam." Krysta cut him off before turning back to her uncle, smiling softly. "Thanks, Uncle Gabe, just…no chick-flick moments," she quoted Dean, raising an eyebrow at him.

Gabriel mussed up his niece's hair chuckling. "Shaddup." Getting up from the bed, he gave the trio a lopsided grin. "Right, well I've gotta go. I promised Emily we'd go to the fair."

"Emily?" Dean questioned.

Shrugging, Gabriel conjured up a lolly-pop—about the size of his head—in replace of the cotton candy. "She gave me some advice a while back, thought I'd return the favor and try out the whole 'Guardian angel' thing. Why not combine the two?"

An abrupt "hey!" came from Sam's direction. "What about us?" he cried, throwing his hands into the air. "In case you haven't noticed, we're sort of in the wrong bodies!"

The archangel snorted. "I know," he gave Sam a shit-eating grin, "and I find that _hilarious_. Which is why, you're on your own!" With that, Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Sam sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his long hair. "Great," he muttered, "so what, we're stuck like this?"

"Well," Krysta said slowly, not wanting to bring false hope into the situation, "I _might _be able to get us back to normal. No promises though."

The youngest Winchester jumped at the opportunity. "Great!" he exclaimed. "How?"

"I've got some books at one of my safe houses. I'm _pretty_ sure one of them has a spell to reverse this." Krysta bit her bottom lip nervously, she _really _didn't want to be stuck as Sam for the rest of her life, but she wasn't one hundred percent positive she could get them back into their own bodies.

Dean scoffed. "_Pretty _sure?"

"Hey, it's better than nothing!" she defended herself. "Look, can we continue this conversation in a minute, guys? I'm gonna grab a drink from the vending machine outside." Krysta headed for the door, not bothering to stop when Dean spoke.

"How did you know there'd be a—"

"Isn't there always?" she called over her shoulder, interrupting him. Dean rolled his eyes as the door swung shut.

Krysta found the vending machine quickly. As she began to straighten out a five dollar bill, she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around just in time to see a man swing a knife at her. Blocking the blow, Krysta side-stepped the man and delivered a punch to his gut. As he grunted, she knocked the knife out of his hand, retrieving it quickly. She swiped at her opponent, just grazing his arm. When black goo started to drip from the cut, Krysta couldn't help but stare.

'_Well that's certainly not normal,' _she though wryly.

Her hesitance was all it took for a second man to sneak up behind her. He pinned her arms to her sides as the first man pressed a cloth roughly to her face, covering both her mouth and nose. She struggled, desperately trying to free herself, but either she wasn't used to and didn't have great control over such gangly limbs or the man was too strong. Either way, Krysta's vision started to blur, her ears started to ring, and before she knew it, everything went black.

"This shouldn't be taking so long." Sam was getting restless. Krysta had been gone for a few minutes already and he was starting to get worried.

Dean, ever the epitome of not overreacting—except, of course when it came to his brother—rolled his eyes. "Well, Sammy," he drawled lazily, "maybe she's having a hard time choosing between regular and diet Coke. And think about it this way; at least she wasn't wearing a skirt when you swapped bodies!" Dean laughed. He stopped upon receiving Sam's bitchface, Krysta-style. "Fine. We'll check up on her and then _I'm_ gonna laugh at your mother-henning."

He was surprised, to say the least, when she wasn't there. "Okay…definitely getting a creepy vibe here." He looked over to where Sam was crouched by the vending machine, staring at the floor. "Whatcha got, Sammy?" Joining his brother, he saw a black liquid dripped onto the ground. Rubbing a bit between his fingers and feeling the texture, he cursed.

Leviathans.


	7. Chapter 6 The Cherry On Top

**Hey guys! What's up?**

**...Why do you all look like you want to murder me? I've only been gone since... *looks at watch* June 2nd-oh.**

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!**

**I had exams and final projects, my computer DIED (seriously, the hard drive was fried and I just got the new one yesterday), I was in New Brunswick on vacation for 10 days, my aunt died, I've had work, I moved into a new house for school, AND I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. OH! Also, I've been working on an original story too so yeah there's that.**

**Anyways, thank you all for being so patient. Now that school's over, it's summer, I'm moved in, and all I have to do is work and go job hunting, I should be able to keep up with updating!**

**CeleryFallenAngel: I might keep that for later. It would be seriously funny, but it just doesn't fit in here :/ sadly. Aliens would be the only explanation. Unless robots, but that's somewhere in the future. Thanks for understanding. I hope your exams went well!**

**ESwan: Thanks so much :)**

**Anyways, thanks again for sticking with me! Onto the show!**

**Reviews feed the plot bunny and make me write faster!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Cherry On Top

"Leviathans? _Leviathans?_ You're joking, right? This is just some…sick joke! Right? Dean! _Tell me this is a joke!_"

Sam wasn't taking their discovery very well.

He was frantic. His voice was getting more high-pitched and girly by the second. Which made sense, considering his most recent body-swap partner was Krysta.

Running his hands through his hair, Sam paced back and forth behind Dean.

Dean was still crouched down, staring in disbelief at the black goo covering his fingertips.

"Dammit," he growled under his breath. He wiped his hand on his jeans and stood before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He couldn't believe they'd lost Krysta…_again_. And the cherry on top of this why-can-we-never-catch-a-break cake? Sam's body was gone God-knows-where with her.

"Would you quit your whining, _Samantha_?" Dean sneered, spinning to face his younger brother-turned-sister. "You're giving me a migraine."

Sam's eyes flashed in anger. "Oh, I'm _so sorry_," he snarked, "but I'm kinda going through something right now!"

"Wow, that time of the month already?"

"No, Jerk. The fact that purgatory's most wanted have my body!"

There was a loud _CRACK! _as Sam put his fist through the wall.

Dean's eyebrows rose slightly as his eyes widened. Sam punching a wall in his own body was impressive. But using Krysta's? _'Damn. Chick's stronger than she looks.'_

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, Dean shook his head at his younger brother. It looked like he was going to have to be the level-headed one again.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Ignoring the Sam-Krysta bitchface combo he received, Dean thought of a plan. "Okay. Before she left, Krysta said something about a safe house, right? Maybe there's something there that could help us find her…um…you…uhh…you know what I mean."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Okay," he started slowly, "but one problem. Krysta never said where it _was_."

Dean grinned widely. "You _are _Krysta."

"We swapped bodies, Dean, not memories." Sam rolled his eyes and shot his brother his "I-can't-believe-that-we're-actually-related" look.

"Well, yeah, but she might have something on her that could give us a clue," Dean countered. "Duh."

"Very mature, Dean."

Rolling his eyes at his brother—who was now sticking his tongue out like a four-year-old—Sam started checking Krysta's pockets.

He was about to give up—finding nothing but extra ammo, a pen knife, some spare change, and a very squished pop tart (which Dean quickly claimed)—when he noticed a thin chain around his neck. Pulling it over his head, Sam found a single, silver key.

"Huh," he said, holding it close to get a good look, "I wonder where this—"

He didn't finish his sentence.

"Sam?" Dean stared at where his brother had stood. Sam had vanished.

"Sam?"

"Nnnnuuuuggggghhhhhhhhh."

Krysta did not feel good.

There were a few reasons for this. She made a mental list while trying to find the muscles that opened her eyes.

Her head still hurt from it being used to attack the Chevelle.

She'd slept one full night in two weeks.

Her body was too big for her liking.

Someone was rambling beside her and he wouldn't _shut up_.

Stuff kept attacking her.

Her ears were ringing and her thoughts were proving difficult to keep track of. All thanks to some jackass with a can of chloroform.

Finally, Krysta managed to open her eyes. Looking around, she saw that she had been kidnapped. Again. It was starting to get old.

Krysta was also—much to her dislike—still in Sam's body. She groaned.

Looking over, Krysta could put the chattering voice to a face. A boy, most likely a student, was sitting next to her on the floor.

And he was talking.

Still.

Didn't he ever stop to breathe?

"—and I thought for sure you were dead I mean why would they keep _you _alive aren't you like their enemy number one or something but then I felt for a pulse and you had one and you were breathing so I—"

"_Dude!_" Krysta held up a hand and interrupted him. "No offense, but shut up."

"Sorry, Sam, it's just really good to see you."

'_Uh oh. He thinks I'm Sam. Should I tell him? Can I trust him? He might not even be human. And would he believe me? If he did, would _he _trust _me_?' _Krysta pondered this for a few moments before:

"Yeah, you too. Sorry man, my head's still pretty jumbled up. What's your name again?"

The boy looked a bit hurt at Krysta's question, but more concerned. "Kevin. Kevin Tran."

"Right, right. Sorry Kevin, chloroform has a nasty effect on me." Krysta tried to look apologetic, hoping Kevin would believe the lie.

He perked up almost instantly. "No worries. It's cool."

Seeing the trust in his eyes, Krysta decided to get some information from Kevin. "Right, so do me a favour. Refresh me. What's going on? Who kidnapped me?"

Kevin's eyebrows furrowed together. "Wow, it messes you up that much?"

"I'll be fine in a little while. I just kinda need to know what's going on _now_. You know?" She pleaded with her eyes.

"Alright, sure. What did you need to know?"

"Everything. Start at the beginning."

As Kevin filled her in, Krysta's eyes grew impossibly large. Leviathans? _That's _what the Winchesters were up against? She'd _never _gone up against something this big. She would rather face Lucifer himself! Again! And now she was smack in the middle of things. Powerless. This was not good.

'_You muttonheads better find me. Fast!'_


	8. Chapter 7 Cool

**Hello my lovelies!**

**How's everyone's summer going so far? Good hopefully!**

**keacdragon- uh oh indeed! thanks :)**

**TheSwanWriter- Yup! I had to have him in here! I love him too! (spoiler alert! I think he's supposed to be in season 8! *girly squeal*) and I'd say poor both of them! I'm happy I got a new one too. It's nice. and BLUE! and fast! And actually...I'm sort of toying with that idea right now...no promises but it IS a good idea :D thanks :P I hope your account starts working again. Thanks for still sending a review via PM :)**

**Sorry this chapter's kinda short, guys. Hope you like it anyways!**

**As always, please leave a review! They make me write more and faster!**

**(oh, ps: the page breaks are pointing out the different views/stories/plot/whatever you wanna call them)**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Cool

"So…Leviathans, eh? Baddies from Purgatory. Bleed black goo. Plan on using earth as their own personal diner menu. Can _kill angels!_" Krysta paced back and forth in the waiting room she and Kevin were locked in as she muttered to herself. She let out a shaky breath and ran her hands through her hair. This was _too _big.

Kevin gaped at Sam. Things had to be _seriously bad_ for _him _to freak out.

"Uh, Sam?" he spoke tentatively. "You alright?"

Krysta continued to pace, not even hearing him.

"Come on, Krysta," she murmured, "get ahold of yourself! You can figure something out. For God's sake, you're half angel! Well…your _body _is…which you aren't in at the moment… But so what? You're still a hunter! You can do this!"

Plopping herself down onto the floor, Krysta moaned. "I miss my body."

Kevin breathing quickened. He watched as Sam sat motionless on the floor, his head in his hands. _'Or should I even call him that?'_ he wondered.

"Sam" may have been speaking quietly to himself, but the room was small.

And Kevin heard every word.

* * *

"OW!"

Sam landed on a gravel path on his behind. Hard. Getting to his feet, he scowled, rubbing at his sore bottom. He stopped almost instantaneously and blushed a deep crimson upon realizing what he was doing—and whose body he was in.

"How did I—"

His eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. He just teleported—flashed? Whatever they called it—somewhere! The question was where.

Looking around, Sam found himself surrounded by trees. He was somewhere deep in the woods of…well, he still didn't know where. Glancing down at the path, he chose to follow it.

About ten minutes later, Sam found himself at the door of a small cabin. Taking a quick glance around, he tried the handle and found it locked.

"Of course," he scoffed.

'_Hang on,' _a little voice in his head said. He looked at the small, sliver key in his hand.

'_No way…'_

Sam placed the key in the lock and turned. There was a faint click before something that looked like a bizarre pair of binoculars swung from an over-head hatch.

"Retinal-scan requested," chirped a recorded, female voice.

He let out a low whistle. "Geez, Krysta," he murmured, "high-tech much?"

Sam leaned forward and allowed his—Krysta's—eyes to be scanned with a green light.

"Retinal-scan accepted," the voice said as the door swung open.

Eyes twinkling, Sam peered into the doorway.

"Cool."

* * *

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

Krysta looked up from her hands at the annoying boy. What was his name again? Oh right, Kevin.

"What are you talking about, Kevin?"

"I think you know."

Krysta raised an eyebrow. _'The guy looks really freaked. I wonder why.'_

"No, actually I don't. So if you wanna fill me in at some point…"

Kevin stood up a little straighter. "I heard what you said," he stated boldly, trying to keep his hands from shaking. "You said you wanted your body back! You called yourself 'Krysta'." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "You're not Sam."

For once in her life, Krysta found herself speechless. A small part of her found her lack of words funny.

However, for the most part, her head was screaming "Ohshitohshitohshitoh_shit!_"

"Look, Kevin—"

"Who are you?" Kevin was visibly shaking, obviously thinking some big bad monster was in the room with him. He looked terrified.

Krysta sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. He was obviously a big part of the "Leviathans are taking over" problem. He trusted Sam and, she guessed, Sam trusted him. He deserved to know the truth.

"My name's Krysta. I'm a friend of Sam's. And…well…we're kind of in the wrong bodies…"


	9. Chapter 8 Safe House

**Hey guys. Okay, so I know I'm screwing with the timeline a bit here. Sorry, but I had to.**

**CelleryFallenAngel- haha no worries. And maybe just a little bit like DW ;) I was never good at english either. Glad you did okay :) Mine went by pretty well. I completely BSed my way through one of my exams though ;) still did good :D Yeah, I couldn't quite figure out how to do the Sam flash. I think it turned out okay though :) **

**Come on guys! Only one review? I know it's summer, but you can do better than that! :D Please? Do it for naked Winchesters in season 8 :D**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Safe House

Sam pulled the key back over his neck and entered the cabin slowly, cautiously. Krysta apparently liked her high-tech security system and he didn't want to face whatever methods of eradicating unwanted guests it had in store.

The cabin itself seemed…normal. Like a regular old cabin-in-the-woods cabin. There was a living area with an old couch and a couple of mismatching recliners, a coffee table, and a television. The kitchen area had a stove, sink, microwave, fridge, freezer, and a small dining table with two chairs. There was also one small bedroom; one bed. It really was like a mini house.

Definitely _not _what Sam had expected.

"So much for robots," he muttered, somewhat disappointedly. He'd hoped for something more, James Bond. At least a weapons room. This was…this was what rich people described as "roughing it."

Sam decided to at least snoop around a bit.

He started in the kitchen. There were a few non-perishables in the cupboards—canned foods, dry noodles, "just add water" meals, a box of Mini Wheats—and the fridge and freezer were empty. That was, all except something green and furry, about the size of Sam's fist, sitting in the back of the fridge.

Shuddering, he moved on to the bedroom. A few clothes in the closet, empty drawers, and nothing under the bed. What kind of person didn't keep anything under the bed? There weren't any loose floorboards either. The only thing—besides the furniture and clothes—was a book on the nightstand. Sam glanced at the title and walked out of the room, blushing furiously. _Fifty Shades of Grey_. That was something he really didn't want to investigate.

After checking the living room, he sat down on the couch, growling in frustration. There was nothing helpful in the damned cabin. Krysta didn't even have cable!

'_Man,'_ Sam thought with a chuckle, _'if Dean were here to see this, he'd—'_

Sam jumped to his feet. "Dean! Crap!"

He'd just disappeared on his older brother. _Literally! _And he hadn't even stopped to think about it. Dean was probably out of his mind with worry. He would have thought the worse. Groaning, Sam slapped a hand to his forehead. All of their cell phones were in the motel room with him.

'_Smooth move, ex-lax,' _he scolded himself.

Sam didn't even know where he was. He could be smack in the middle of France for all he knew.

"Okay, calm down. What did you do before?" he asked himself. "Easy. Concentrated on—well, more like wondered about—the key and what it unlocked. So all I have to do is think about Dean…I think."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on his big brother and their motel room.

"_OW! Son of a bitch!_"

Peeking through his eyelashes, Sam grinned impishly. No wonder his fall felt cushioned this time.

"Sammy? That you in there?" Dean asked.

"Yup."

"Mind, oh I don't know, getting _off of me?_"

Sam obliged and helped Dean up. Although, he couldn't quit smiling. It wasn't every day he got to land on top of his brother after teleporting somewhere.

"You know that if you were in your own body, I'd kick the crap out of you right now?"

"Yup."

Dean groaned and rubbed his sore muscles. "Where the hell did you go, man?" he demanded sharply. "Do you have any clue how freaked out I was?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Okay. I flashed." The impish grin was still plastered on Sam's face.

Dean took a step away from his brother, holding his hands out in front of him. "Woah, Sammy. You know I'm all for the ladies, but that's a bit too much info. Don't you think Krysta's gonna be mad when she finds out?" Waggling his eyebrows, Dean continued. "But just between us, did you use Cas's trench coat? Cause he _is _her uncle and that'd be pretty weird…even for you…"

Even in Krysta's body, Sam still managed an effective "please-think-with-your-upstairs-brain-Dean-and-why-do-you-have-to-make-everything-gross-and-weird" bitchface.

"_Dean._ I _mean_ that thing where angels appear and disappear? I found Krysta's safe house."

"And?"

Sam shook his head sadly. "I dunno what she was talking about, man. She didn't even have any weapons."

Dean was flabbergasted. "Not even a .22 magnum mini revolver?" he gasped.

"Dude. I'm talking not even a letter opener."

"Oh, that's just not right."

Sitting down on a bed, Sam put his head in his hands. "So we're screwed. I'm stuck as a chick."

Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on, man, don't be like that. We can call—" His words caught in his throat. He had been about to suggest that Bobby might have an answer, but Bobby was gone—the flask was salted and burned. He was just one more family member, dead and gone.

Dean cleared his throat. "We'll call someone. Someone's bound to have the answer."

"Come on. Let's get outta here."

* * *

Krysta was becoming uncomfortable under Kevin's gaping stare. He hadn't moved or spoken in around five minutes after she told him what'd happened.

She wondered if she should slap him. That usually worked in the movies.

But before she could, Kevin seemed to snap out of it. He shook his head slowly, trying to get his brain to comprehend what he'd just heard.

"So you're actually a girl."

"Yup."

"And half-angel."

"Yup."

"And the daughter of Lucifer?"

"Yeah."

Letting out a shaky breath, Kevin ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay then…" he whispered.

Concern flitting across her face, Krysta frowned. "Um, are you going to be okay?"

"I—"

The door opening interrupted Kevin. A man led a young, blonde girl inside.

"Sit. Stay," he commanded her. She complied and he left, locking the door once again.

Kevin and Krysta both turned to her.

"I'm Kevin."

"Kry—Sam." She didn't want to freak the girl out.

The girl looked up from her lap lazily. "Holly."


	10. Chapter 9 Holly

**Two chapters in one night. Yay writing! Hmm what to say...**

**CeleryFallenAngel- I do believe I addressed your review in a PM :P**

**Umm...I don't own Supernatural. Things are gonna start tying into the episode so hang tight! :P If I own Supernatural, Castiel will come into my bedroom right now, wearing only his tie and trenchcoat, and eating strawberries. I'm waiting.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I can wait longer. No biggie. **

**Review, please! 3**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Holly

Back at Bobby's safe house, Dean and Sam prepared to summon Crowley. They had the blood of an Alpha and Castiel, and the bone of a righteous man—or in this case, woman. All they needed to kill Dick now was the King of Hell's blood.

Dean threw the book of lit matches into the bowl to complete the summoning ritual and the two waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Dean and Sam looked around the room for Crowley. The ritual should have worked.

"Is he trying to make a grand entrance, or…"

Sam's eyebrows kneaded together. "I don't know."

Dean's eyes widened. "Son of a bitch…he's standing us up," he said in disbelief.

"Well, we summoned him, doesn't he kind of have to—"

"If Crowley wants to screw you, he'll screw you."

Frustrated, Dean moved to another table to clean his pocket knife—to distract himself. Crowley had been their last hope. Of course everything just _had _to rest on him. And now he wasn't showing.

They were so screwed.

"Or," Sam interrupted his train of thought, "he _can't _come cause something went wrong."

"Maybe," Dean allowed.

Their conversation was put on hold when someone knocked on the door. Sam grabbed his pistol and walked slowly towards it.

"Maybe it's good news," Dean commented. _'Not likely.'_

After briefly looking through the peep-hole, Sam straightened up. Exasperated, he opened the door and Meg strode in.

She grit her teeth and set her jaw, clearly upset about something.

"You deal with him. I can't anymore."

* * *

"So," drawled Krysta, "Holly. Um, what are you doing here?" Holly had to be important. Why else would the Leviathans have her? Kevin could read the word of God, they thought Krysta was Sam Winchester, so what was _her _deal?

Holly looked up at her with a blank expression. "Sitting, I guess."

Krysta blinked in surprise. _That _was not the answer she had been anticipating. Holly telling them she was a hunter—sure. Grinning before eating her and Kevin—why not? But Holly's reply of "sitting" really threw Krysta through a loop. She wasn't exactly sure how to proceed.

"Are you a prophet?" Kevin's question was hopeful, almost pleading. _'Poor guy,' _Krysta thought, placing a hand sympathetically on his shoulder.

Holly looked away and didn't reply. Absentmindedly, she took a bite of the licorice she walked in with.

Turning his back and walking away from Krysta, Kevin heaved a sigh. "So," he breathed, "basically I'm on my own then."

"Hey!" Krysta cried indigently. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Krysta could take a hit, block a blow, and give witty comebacks. She took things in stride. But she did not react well to people treating her like she was useless.

"Look, if you're really who you say you are," Kevin exploded, "then you aren't going to be much help! You don't have any powers in Sam's body and—"

Krysta's eyes flashed in anger. In Sam's body, she was a truly terrifying sight. She marched up to Kevin and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Yanking him roughly towards her, high enough to look him in the eye without bending down too far, she raised a fist. Kevin whimpered, his eyes darting between the fist and Krysta's face.

"I am _not _useless," she growled. "I am _still a hunter_, and I'm a damned _good one_ at that!"

Pushing Kevin away from her, Krysta stalked off into a corner of the room. She needed to cool down.

Krysta was still seething when Kevin walked over. "Look," he started tentatively, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess…I guess we're in this together. I didn't mean to upset you, it's just, I'm kind of freaking out here! I'm not a hunter, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, because it's a total cakewalk for me," Krysta snorted. "Swapping bodies with Gigantor happens every day."

"I guess…I guess we're going to have to work together then, huh? Truce?"

"Truce."

Kevin and Krysta shook hands.

With a yelp, Kevin pulled away as Krysta was surrounded by a white light before disappearing completely.

As he looked around frantically, Holly looked for patterns in the ceiling and took another bite of her licorice.


	11. Chapter 10 The King of Hell

**Still waiting for a certain angel of the weekday starting with Thurs and ending with day...**

**CeleryFallenAngel- yeah, you know I do ;)**

**TheSwanWriter- Whhaaaa? You changed your name? Well, that certainly threw me through a loop! Hello ESwan! Haha! Everyone wants Krysta and Kevin to be together xD Is it because their names both start with K's? :P Yay for your account working again! *confetti* That's why I never really said much about Krysta :P And you're going to learn more about her later...yes... *folds fingers into that evil mastermind triangle thingy* and no worries about not reviewing earlier. you did it now. That's what counts :P**

**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL!yet. I'm working on it. Waiting for Erik (yeah, we're on a first-name basis) to text me back.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – The King of Hell

When the light surrounded Krysta, she couldn't move, couldn't speak. She had no idea what was going on, so when the light dispersed, she expected the worst.

What she didn't expect was Sam, Dean, her uncle Cas, and a demon—Krysta recognized her, _Meg_—to be staring at her expectantly.

"Welcome back, kid," Dean smirked.

Krysta folded her arms over her chest. She opened her mouth to make a snide retort, but stopped. She was looking up at Dean.

_Up._

Looking down at her body, she let out a gleeful squeal.

"I'm _me _again!" she crowed. Hugging herself—_damn, _was it good to be back in her own body—she glanced around the room. "But, how…?"

Sam pouted. "Apparently it _was _Gabriel who pulled a Freaky Friday on us. Dick probably got quite the kick out of it too. Cas sorted things out."

Krysta looked to her uncle. "Thanks," she said sincerely. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion when Castiel ignored her, muttering something about monkeys.

"Hey," Dean clapped his hands together, regaining the angel's attention, "focus. Is Kevin alive?"

Seeing how uncomfortable her uncle looked, Krysta answered for him. "Yeah, he is. They have him."

Dean turned to her, his eyes wide. "Leviathans?" Krysta nodded. "How do you know?"

"Because I was just there."

"Guys," Meg interrupted. Krysta resisted the urge to roll her eyes and ask _why is she here_? The hunters shifted their attention to the demon who was looking at a full bowl of seemingly random objects. "What's all that?" she asked.

"We called Crowley," Sam answered.

'_Crowley? As in, gave-me-the-Colt Crowley?'_

Meg's eyes grew comically wide. "You what?"

"Don't worry, he never showed," Dean assured her.

"What do you mean never—"

"You see him anywhere? He stood us up!"

"Well," the demon scoffed, "I'm sorry about that, but I'm outtey. He could still show—"

"Show up at any time."

Crowley's words had overlapped Meg's and five heads whipped around to the sound.

'_Great,' _thought Krysta, _'_him _again.'_

"Hello boys," Crowley greeted the Winchesters. "Krysta. Long time."

Krysta stifled a groan. "Crowley," she drawled. "Hear you're the new King of Hell. Sorry, my fruit basket must have gotten lost in the mail."

Sam and Dean's shocked expressions met Krysta's. "You know him?" they asked in unison.

She rolled her eyes. "Remember how I said I got the Colt from a guy I knew?" When the boys nodded she gestured to Crowley. "He's the guy."

"Yes," Crowley smirked. "Sorry I'm late. This _is _an embarrassment of riches. Stay, won't you," he told Meg who had made her way closer to the door. "There's really nowhere to run." When she tried anyways, he appeared in front of her, blocking her exit. "Don't even _think _of smoking out, Pussy Cat. I've got eyes all over the place," Crowley warned.

"Leave her be," Cas ordered, stepping forward.

Krysta balked at his words. Why was he protecting a _demon_?

"Castiel." Crowley was the epitome of calm. "When last we spoke, you…well…enslaved me. I'm confused. Why aren't you dead?"

Shaking her head sadly, Krysta sighed. _'Ah, uncle Cas, what did you do this time?'_

"I don't know."

"Well do you want to be? Because I can help with that."

"Alright, that's enough," Dean intervened.

Crowley sneered at him. "It's enough when I say. I came here to help you; find out you've been lying to me, harboring an angel—and not just any angel, the _one _angel I _most _want to crush between my teeth!"

Krysta barked out a humorless laugh. "Oh, so you can crush angels now?"

Facing her, Crowley tilted his head to the side. "You bore me, you know that? You've no sense of poetry."

Bristling slightly, Krysta harrumphed. _'I'll show _him _poetry.'_

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" the King of Hell asked Castiel.

"Well I'm still honing my communication strategy. I haven't even been back to Heaven, I keep thinking there are _no _insects up there, but here we have _trillions_. They're making honey and silk and…_miracles_ really."

'_Uhh,' _thought Krysta.

Crowley stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Um, preferring insects to angels I guess," Cas looked at them as though it were obvious. Walking to Crowley, he pulled a bag of…_something _out of his trench coat pocket. "Here," he handed it to Crowley, "an offer—token, if you like." When Crowley stared at the bag, unmoving, Castiel explained. "It's honey. I collected it myself."

Krysta gaped at her uncle, her jaw practically hitting the floor. Was he being serious? Castiel—warrior of God, angel of Thursday, the man who rescued Dean from _Hell_—was handing the King of Hell a Ziploc baggie of honey, grinning proudly.

Crowley looked to Dean for help. Dean shrugged.

"You're off your rocker," Crowley accused. "He's off his rocker, is that it?"

Krysta's hands flew up to her mouth. _'Oh no. Oh, uncle Cas, no.'_ This couldn't happen to _him_. He was too strong, too smart, too…too… She knew she was wrong when no one moved to correct Crowley.

Reaching over and grabbing a shot of whiskey, the King of Hell laughed. "Karma's a bitch, you know."

"Look," Dean said exasperatedly, "did you come here to donkey-punch your old grudges, or to help us end Dick? Pick a battle!"

Putting the alcohol back down, Crowley looked at the older Winchester. "Well, I'm vexed. I'd _like _to do both. But where's the fun in clobbering a ball of wet fur? Text me when Sparkles here gets back his marbles, I suppose."

"Hey!" cried out Krysta indigently. Even if he was crazy, Cas was still her uncle and she wasn't going to let Crowley just walk all over him. "Why don't you leave the insults for someone with a comeback!"

"Maybe later, Sweetcheeks," he replied, smirking. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Crowley pulled out a vial of blood. "Meanwhile, a little present."

"Really, just boxed up and ready to go?"

"I'm a model of efficiency."

"Is that right?" Sam was skeptical, for good reason too. "Then why were you late?"

"Dick had me in a devil's trap." Crowley rolled his eyes. "He's not an _idiot_. He knows what you two are after.

"So what did he offer you?"

As they spoke, Krysta scratched her head. _'So Crowley's blood is the key to Dick's downfall? And if he was with Dick that whole time, and he doesn't know I was there, chances are that neither did Dick. Then we might actually have a shot at winning this! That is, if Crowley's telling the truth…you don't get to be King of Hell for nothing..._

"…hilariously, it seems he'd be _upset _by losing you." Crowley was speaking to Meg when Krysta tuned back in. "And the boys need Cas to get Dick, don't they Cas?"

"Well I…I don't fight anymore."

"Come on," smirked Crowley, "given the particulars of your enemy, sadly, you're vital."

Tossing the vial into the air, Crowley vanished. Thankfully, Sam had caught the blood.

Krysta shuddered. "Man, I hate that guy!"

* * *

**Reviews will get you multiple scenes with the Winchesters clad only in skimpy, too-short towels in season 8 once Supernatural's mine!**


	12. Chapter 11 Sandwiches

**ROAR!**

**HA! Scared you, didn't I?**

**ESwan- YAY! *happy dance* And they can be together forever and ever and-wait...what? And yeah, sorry but Cas is still a bit crazy. :(**

**keacdragon- thanks! :)**

**Guest- yeah, i suppose he is. And a new show? WHERE? **

**So, Erik FINALLY texted me back. Here's how it all went down.**

***Hey Erik! So you should totes give me Supernatural. PLEASEEEEE!***

***No. Who are you?***

***Dude! Come on! I'm stupid_nickel! And what if I give you Sam's puppy-dog eyes? :D***

***Still no. How did you get this number?***

**Yeah, so I still don't own Supernatural (YET) but we're working something out.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Sandwiches

Krysta, Dean, and Sam stood around a small table. On top of it was a large bowl containing a nun's bone, sharpened at one end to a point. Beside that was a smaller bowl of blood. Dean was reading from, what Krysta had learned was, Kevin's translation of the Word of God.

"Well one thing's for sure," he spoke softly, "we only got one shot. This thing don't reload."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Do you think Crowley's—"

"Double-crossing us?"

Krysta nodded. "Probably," she said grimly.

Dean gave her a hard look. "Well you gotta figure who he wants dead more; us or Dick." Dean put the journal down and sniffed.

"Depends what Dick offered," pointed out Sam as he added Crowley's blood to the rest. "Here we go."

Scratching the back of her neck, Krysta cleared her throat. "Okay…um…so do we…uh…"

"There's no magic words, nothing." Turning to his brother, Dean nodded. "Just go."

"Alright then."

Sam poured the blood mixture over the bone carefully. Afterwards, he and Dean looked around expectantly.

Krysta couldn't resist.

"BOO!"

She cackled when the two of them jumped. Shrugging at their glares, she raised her hands in defense. "What? Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You two were just too tense!"

Scowling, Dean looked around one final time. "Where's all the thunder and lightning?"

"Uh, _maybe _it worked?"

Krysta shot him a "yeah-because-_that's_-reassuring" look. "Awesome," she snarked.

All three of them jumped when Castiel appeared behind them holding three plates of sandwiches.

"So, none of this should cause you any ill effect. I went to a little farm in Normandy for the wheat and lettuce and tomato, and I thoroughly examined and comforted the pig before I slaughtered it for the ham. Here," Castiel handed them each a sandwich. "You need your strength."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, Cas."

Sam, however, was hesitant. "Hey, Cas, why was Crowley so certain that you needed to come with us?"

Krysta was about to protest, but Castiel answered quickly. "Crowley's wrong. I'll be waiting right here. Please, accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity."

After Sam took the plate from him, Castiel disappeared.

'_Okay,' _thought Krysta, _'something's up. He answered _way _too quickly.'_

As much as Krysta wanted to believe her uncle, there was a part of her that was protesting, nagging, trying to convince her that Castiel wasn't being totally honest with them.

She started eating her sandwich as she debated herself.

'_But why would uncle Cas lie to us?'_

'_To protect his own skin. He's changed since we saw him last.'_

'_Not _that _much!'_

'_He opened Purgatory! He swallowed the souls for power and double crossed the King of Hell!'_

'_That was to defeat Mr. Teenaged-Mutant-Ninja-Angel, though. He _had _to do that! If Raph took over Heaven, imagine what could happen!'_

'_Fine, believe that if you want. But after that, he decided that he was the new God!'_

'_He just—'_

'_AND he broke down Sam's wall! You heard how big a mess he was!'_

'_Okay, BUT he took Sam's crazy onto himself! He's still good!'_

'_Krysta, he killed Balthazar. You've got to know that something's changed. As much as you want to believe it, he's not the same guy who was your uncle before.'_

'…'

'_Look—'_

'_At least he's trying.' _The part of her that defended her uncle had grown small, quiet, and weak. The other part of her wasn't exactly rejoicing either.

'_I know he is. But he's hiding something.'_

She caved. _'You're right. Good sandwich, though,' _she sniffled.

'_Yeah, good sandwich.'_

* * *

***waves pocket watch back and forth in front of the computer***_  
_

**You want to review. You waaaaaanntt to review. You are getting verrrrrrry sleepy and will dream of reviewing. When you wake up, do it so that stupid_nickel can be happy. The Winchesters waaaaannnnnt you to review!**


	13. Chapter 12 Too Many Dicks

**Thanks to Charlie9713 for following this! Hey look, you're mentioned in this chapter! lol**

**CeleryFallenAngel/Guest- So now I don't know WHAT to call you! xD Darn that new system... That sounds like a really cool show! I'll have to check it out!**

**keacdragon- I always like to work my titles into the story! Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Too Many Dicks

Sam, Dean, and Krysta pulled up outside SucroCorp in an old, unmarked car. Krysta and Dean tried to wait patiently while Sam hacked into the security feed.

With some help from Charlie, of course.

A video of Dick Roman in a business meeting came up on the screen of Sam's laptop. Dean smiled.

"Gotcha, Dick."

Krysta snorted. "Dude, do you have any idea how _wrong _that sounded?"

"Shaddup."

Sam laughed. "Very mature, guys. So that's second floor," he pushed a button and the video changed, "and that's…wait, what's that?"

Dean looked over from the driver's side. "What the hell?"

Feeling left out in the backseat, Krysta leaned in between the driver's and passenger's seat. "No way," she breathed.

The second video showed Dick Roman. Sitting in his office doing paperwork.

"Is that Dick?" Dean asked, not believing his eyes.

Sam pushed another button; Dick was walking down a hallway. "And _that's _Dick!"

"Son of a bitch." Dean leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes. Now what?

"Hang on a sec." Krysta's eyebrows pulled together. "How is that possible?"

Dean ignored her. "Cycle through again," he told Sam.

* * *

After watching multiple Dick Romans over the video feed for a few minutes, the trio decided to go back to their safe house. They would figure out what their next step was there.

Meg was leaning on the door frame raising an eyebrow. She was in a particularly snarky mood. "Tell me again why you turned tail? You were _right _there!"

'_What a bitch,' _thought Krysta. For the seventy-second time that day, she asked herself why they were working with a demon. She smiled at her uncle as he brought everyone another sandwich.

Dean sighed. "Shut up, Meg."

"Because Dick made more Dicks," Sam enlightened her. "He must have kept a chunk of the original Dick Roman somewhere. They'd all have to touch it."

Krysta watched Cas as Sam spoke. He seemed really nervous about something, trying to busy himself in the kitchen.

Dean had apparently noticed too. "Hey Shifty, what's your problem?" he called.

Castiel evaded the question. Grabbing a plate and towel, he proceeded to dry it. "Do we need a cat?" he asked, causing Krysta to raise her eyebrows. "Doesn't this place seem one species short?"

Krysta sighed. She missed the days before her uncle had lost his marbles.

"You got anything to say on the topic of Dicks?" Dean asked. His patience was running low. "_Crowley _was pretty sure you could help—"

"I can't help!" Castiel was too quick to answer. "Do you understand? I can't!"

'_Something really bad must have happened to screw him up this badly,' _Krysta thought, _'but what?'_

"I destroyed everything, and I will destroy everything again," her uncle continued. "Can we please just leave it at that?"

There was a beat of silence.

Dean stood up angrily. "No," he said. "No, we can't."

"Dean," Sam warned.

"We can't 'leave it.' _You _let these frigging things in. So you don't get to make a sandwich, you don't get a damn _cat_! Nobody cares that you're broken, Cas! Clean up your mess!"

'_I care!' _Anger bubbled up inside of Krysta. It didn't matter what he did, no one got to talk to her uncle like that!

Castiel looked at Dean for a long moment, hurt. He put down the plate and rag and walked up to him. "You know, we should play twister." Then he disappeared.

Krysta was still sitting on the couch. "You're a dick, Dean," she growled.

"Excuse me?"

She stood up and stormed over to him until they were nose to nose. "I said, you're a _dick_. He was doing the best he could when he took in Purgatory! Sure, he was a bit misguided, and yeah, he should have gone to you for help, but he was _trying!_"

"He—"

"I'm not finished!" she shouted. "_The point is_, after all he's sacrificed, after all he's done for _you_, you _still _treat him like shit! It shouldn't _matter _what he did! You guys are a _family_! You need to get off your high horse and forgive him already. Oh, and since he won't give this to you, _I will_." Her right hook hit him square in the jaw, hard enough to have him stumbling back.

Ignoring the stinging in her hand, Krysta sneered at him. "One more thing," she crossed her arms, feeling a bit better watching Dean rub his sore jaw, "along with being a _dick_, you're also an idiot."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. He wasn't about to admit it, but he agreed with Krysta. Dean had that punch coming.

"Did it ever occur to you that uncle Cas had all those things _inside of him_?"

"So?"

"_So_, he knows them. _He _can see past the meat suits." With a flick of her hair, Krysta flashed away.

Sam caught on first. "So he'll be able to spot the real, fake Dick Roman."

Meg smirked from where she was standing. "Gold star, Sugar Pants. Too bad he's Fruit Loops, you might have had a chance." She looked over—followed by Dean and Sam—to where Krysta and Castiel were now.

Castiel was balanced precariously on a Twister mat while Krysta sat next to it on the floor. She held the spinner in her hand.

"Alright, uncle Cas, left hand yellow."


	14. Chapter 13 Facing Fears

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Busy with work and other stories and such. **

**Thanks to A BlueHeartAttack77 for favoriting and to Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 for favoriting and stalking both this and the previous one, It's Called Survival.**

**CeleryFallenAngel- Haha don't worry about the quirks in the system. Nothing you can do about that. I really hope it plays on Canadian airs...meh, doesn't matter since I don't have a tv...**

**TheSwanWriter- I know, I felt bad doing that to her. I think she might blame herself a bit. Sort of like, "maybe if I stayed" type thing. I always thought Dean was being a Dick (hehe see what I did there?) when he said that. Here's where you find out what happens about Purgatory! and teaming up with Garth, Kevin, and Jody? That would be pretty cool!**

**So today I have a question for you all! Between Sam, Dean, and Castiel, who would you shag (aka do the horizontal naked dance with), marry, and push off a cliff? You have to pick one guy for each option. No we cannot drag Crowley into this, and whoever gets pushed off the cliff presumably dies. Even Cas. (Yeah, I know he has wings. Just roll with it.). I want to see your answers! Feel free to give reasoning behind your choices! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Facing Fears

Krysta was excited. Very excited. _Beyond _excited! They were going to take on Dick Roman. Head honcho of SucroCorp, leader of the Leviathans, ultimate jackass—and her uncle Cas was facing his fears and coming along. She wasn't sure what had happened between Dean and him—they just vanished saying something about running an errand—but when they came back, all was forgiven. It was good enough for her.

The plan was simple. Meg was going to take the Impala, make a grand entrance. The Leviathans would recognize the car and head for it. Sam and Krysta were going to go find Kevin, since Krysta knew where he was…sort of, and Dean and Cas were going to find Dick. The _real _Dick. What could go wrong?

'_Knock on wood…'_

While the Leviathans were busy with Meg, Sam and Krysta started to look for Kevin. "We were in some sort of waiting room," Krysta explained to Sam, "but they've probably moved him by now." The two of them started checking rooms. 427—empty. 428—nada. 429—seriously, how many rooms were there? Krysta hoped Dean, Cas, and Meg were having better luck.

At the end of one of _many _hallways, there was a pair of double doors. Krysta put a finger to her lips, motioning for Sam to be quiet, as she put her ear to the door. Her eyes widened when she heard muffled whimpering. She nodded to Sam and stepped back as he kicked in the doors.

When they ran into the room, they saw Kevin tied to an office chair, duct tape over his mouth. "Okay, buddy," Sam said quickly, cutting through Kevin's bonds, "we've gotta hustle!"

"Krysta!" Kevin crowed after pulling the tape off of his mouth. He gazed up at Sam. "Boy, am I ever glad to see _you_!"

Sam was confused for a moment before shaking his head. "No man, it's me, Sam!" Kevin's eyebrows pulled together. Looking over Sam's shoulder, he met Krysta's eyes.

She gave him a quick wave. "Hey Kevin, long time no see!" she joked. Kevin barked out a quick laugh. He ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks warming.

"Hey," he smiled, "so, this is you?"

"Yeah."

"You're a lot prettier than I thought you'd be…"

Krysta's eyes widened slightly as colour filled her cheeks. Was he seriously…did he think…did that mean what she thought it meant?

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. "You guys can flirt later!" Ignoring Krysta's objection of "I wasn't _flirting_!" he continued. "Now _come on_! We really need to go!"

"Wait," Kevin protested, "we can't leave yet!"

"Uh, yeah, we can!" Krysta moved for the door. "Come on! We've gotta go!"

"No," Kevin shook his head, "you don't understand! Dick's got cream in the lab; he's gonna kill all the skinny people!" He spoke quickly and urgently.

"What? Slow down."

"We have to blow up the lab, guys. Please."

Sam deliberated for a moment and sighed. "Yeah, fine, let's go." He turned to Krysta. "Go meet up with Dean, we'll meet you there."

Krysta nodded and headed for the door. She paused just before leaving. What if this didn't work? This could be the last time she saw Sam. And Kevin. '_What the hell.'_

She ran back to the both of them. Wrapping Sam in a bone-crushing hug, she mumbled "Be careful" into his chest. Turning to Kevin, she bit her lip. "Good luck," she told him. After giving him a quick peck on the lips, she sprinted out the door, blushing the entire way.

Krysta faintly heard Sam chuckle as she rounded a corner.

"See, here's the thing about Crowley. He will _always _find a way to bone you."

Krysta could hear Dean talking. She was getting close. She just needed to find the right room.

"This meeting's over."

There was a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass. Krysta found them just as Castiel fell to the floor. Turns out they were in the lab after all! Dean stabbed Dick in the gut with the bone and Krysta watched in horror as he pulled it back out. Dick snapped the bone in half with ease.

"Did you really think you could trump me?" he growled. '_Oh shit.' _Now he was pissed.

"Honestly," Dean confessed, "no." He pulled another bone out of his jacket. Castiel simultaneously grabbed Dick by the hair and pulled his head back as Dean stabbed him through the neck. _'Okay, that was gross, to say the least…'_

Sam and Kevin burst through the doors seconds later. As Dick cried out in pain, Dean smirked. "Figured we'd have to catch you off guard." Dick roared as black blood poured from his body. That was when he gave off a wave of energy. It rippled through the air, barely noticeable, but Krysta didn't like it. Especially since Dick was grinning.

Dean eyed him warily, but didn't back away. Everyone stared in horror as the energy waves rippled faster and more frequently. When Dick's grin grew impossibly wider, Krysta knew something was _really _wrong. She looked at her uncle—who was still a little loopy, though she wouldn't say that out loud—and decided she needed to get him out of there. Dean would be able to take care of himself. She wasn't so sure about Cas.

Krysta ran over and grabbed the angel by the trench coat. She tried pulling, but he wouldn't budge. Using all of her strength, she changed tactics and gave him a push towards Sam. He stumbled out of the way, surprised. Krysta smiled at him and turned just in time to see Dick explode.

Dean opened his eyes to find he was lying on the ground. He was in the middle of some God-forsaken forest where it was so dark; he had trouble seeing a few feet in front of him. "Son of a bitch," he muttered, standing. Looking over, he noticed Krysta was lying next to him. He gave her a shake, not liking what his gut was telling him. "Krysta, _Krysta_! Damn it, wake up!"

She woke up with a groan and rubbed her head. "Dean? What…" She trailed off as she looked around. "Oh God," she whimpered, her voice small and shaky, "Dean, we need to get out of here!"

Well that would help if he knew where the hell they were! "Where _are _we?" he asked her warily.

Krysta looked at him with wide eyes. "You don't know?" Dean shook his head.

"Last I remember, we ganked Dick!" Krysta stood up slowly. Dean's eyebrows pulled together when he saw her hands were shaking. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What happens to him when he dies?" she asked him. No. No…she couldn't mean…

"Wait. Are you telling me—"

"_Every _soul here is a _monster_!" Dean's eyes darted towards a rustling noise in the bushes. "Uncle Cas said that this is where they come to prey on each other for all eternity."

Dean's eyebrows flew up. "We're in _Purgatory_?" Twigs snapped behind Krysta and she jumped, spinning around. She backed up until she was standing a little behind Dean. She grabbed onto his jacket sleeve, holding it like a security blanket. "How do we get out?" Dean asked.

Noticing glowing red eyes and menacing shadows in the trees, Krysta moaned. "I think we're more likely to get ripped to shreds first!" She threw her arms around Dean, burying her face into his chest. "Dean, I'm scared," she whispered.

Dean wrapped his arms around her protectively, trying to soothe her. Shit, Krysta _never _admitted she was scared. Not even when they faced Lucifer! She hid behind snide and sarcastic comments, burying the fear down where no one could find it. He should know—he does the same thing. For her to act like this, she must be freaking _terrified_!

'_Not good.'_


	15. Chapter 14 Purgatory

**Alrighty so this chapter was kind of hard to write. Hopefully it turned out okay, though.**

**CelleryFallenAngel- Ohhhh. Yeah, I hate those sites too! Lol I'm pretty much the same way. A one trick pony, if you will. And you have to choose cause it's fun! And no Crowley because he is simply TOO sexy for the game. Everyone wants to do all THREE to him! Yum. **

**keacdragon- yay! here ya go!**

**Sadly, no one answered my question last time :( Want to know MY answers? Too bad, I'm telling you anyways!**

**I would shag Dean because who WOULDN'T want to test out the living sex god? )**

**I would marry Cas. He makes me just want to boop his nose all the time!**

**And I would push Sam off a cliff. Simply because of his hair. And it would be funny. ...I'm cruel.**

**Anywho! Please review, I'd love the feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Purgatory

Purgatory, as it turned out, was a lot like Earth. Except instead of people, there were only monsters, instead of working together towards a common goal, they killed each other for all of eternity, and instead of night and day, there was only darkness. However, Krysta realized, as she and Dean ran for their lives that the format— that is, the basic layout of Purgatory— was the same. Purgatory was simply a dark, monster invested version of Earth.

She and Dean could feel the hot breath of the monster that was currently chasing them on the back of their necks. They were escaping death, but not for long. Krysta felt tears prick at her eyes. She wished for home, for uncle Cas, for Sam, for her—

She gasped as she realized where she and Dean were. "Dean!" she called out to him without breaking stride.

"What?"

"Stop!"

"Are you _nuts?_"

"Just _do it!_"

Krysta and Dean skidded to a halt. Krysta instantly spun on her heal and pressed her palms against the mutated werewolf/vampire/wendigo-like creature, her energy killing it. She then reached over and took Dean's hand in hers. In the blink of an eye, the duo was standing on the doorstep of a cabin.

"Please, please, please," she murmured as she inserted a key into the lock. As what looked to be a pair of binoculars swung down along with a "Retinal-scan requested," Krysta punched the air.

"_Yes!_"

Dean jumped back. "What the hell is _that_?" he cried.

"Retinal-scan accepted," said the voice. Krysta pulled away from the scanner as the door swung open.

"Dean," she grinned, "welcome to my safe house."

* * *

"Dean! Krysta!" Sam shouted. Damn it. Where did they _go_?

Castiel looked over to Sam sadly. "Sadly, they won't hear you."

Sam glowered at the angel. "Castiel, where the hell are they?"

"Purgatory."

"What?" Sam almost ripped his hair out. _Purgatory? _"So get them back!"

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

Castiel sighed. "Both. I cannot release them from Purgatory without releasing the other souls as well. Don't worry Sam, Krysta and your brother are smart. They'll figure something out."

Groaning, Sam covered his face with his hands. _'They're doomed.'_

* * *

Krysta laughed giddily. Everything was exactly how she'd left it! "Thank God," she sighed.

Dean, however, was unimpressed. Her safe house was just a cottage in the woods. "So what," Dean asked, "weapons in the couch? Robots guarding the wine cellar? Laser in the bathroom?" Her security system was high tech enough, where was the rest of her gadgets?

Krysta scoffed. "You read too many comic books." She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Dean watched as she placed her hand over something so moldy, it was unidentifiable. Before he could protest, a voice—very similar to the one at the front door—spoke.

"Handprint recognition complete. Lockdown initiated."

Dean looked around with wonder as metal sheets covered the windows and doors. He looked at Krysta who was grinning proudly. "Three solid inches of pure iron—salt-coated," she declared. "Nothing's getting through that!"

Okay, so he was a little impressed.

"Where are we, anyways?" he asked.

Krysta rolled her eyes. She wasn't giving _that _away.

He followed Krysta into a small bedroom. She plopped herself onto the bed, crossed her legs, and opened the book that had been resting on the night-stand. Dean glanced at the title and gaped. _Fifty Shades of Grey._ "Seriously?" he cried. "We're trapped in freaking Purgatory, and you're reading _porn_?"

Krysta snorted and held up a small remote that had been hidden inside. "Ever hear of a secret compartment, Tweedle-doofus?" She sighed as she pressed a button. "Though, it _was _a good book. Shame I had to ruin it." Dean decided to ignore that last comment.

The two of them walked back to the living room and Dean gasped. The living room was gone! In its place was a library. Books of every shape, size, colour, and story filled the numerous shelves. It was even better than Bobby's had been! How had one little button done all that?

Fine. He was _really _impressed.

He was about to complement her on her "wicked awesome" place, when a thought occurred to him. "Wait a second," he said, irritation creeping into his voice, "you zapped us here, don't you just zap us home?"

Krysta bitchfaced him. "Because I don't have the juice to get us out of freaking _Purgatory_. Next time, think _before _you talk." She ran a hand through her hair. "Now help me find this book."

"What book."

"It's a spell book. If I'm right, it'll have a way to boost my powers for a short while. I might be able to get us out of here!"

"Fine. What's it look like."

"I dunno."

Dean scoffed. Well _that _was sure helpful. He started to look anyways.

About half an hour later, Dean stopped. His eyes widened. _'Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no ,no.'_ She couldn't be. It wasn't possible!

"Krysta?"

"Mmhmm?"

Why do you have the complete Supernatural book series?"


	16. Chapter 15 Supernatural

**Hey guys!**

**keacdragon- thanks so much! I thought it would be kind of funny if Krysta had the books :P**

**o0Paradox0o- hahahaha yeah, probably ;) We all know Dean's a fan xD**

**Guest- it this CelleryFallenAngel again? hmm... And yes, that's exactly why Crowley wasn't allowed ;P HOLY CRAP! THE YED! That makes TOTAL sense. Purgatory and all that... Yikes! And you got one right ;)**

**Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Supernatural

Sam rubbed his face with his hands. Castiel was certain that they couldn't do anything about getting Dean and Krysta back. He laughed bitterly. At least Dean was _alive _this time; it would be easier than escaping Hell.

He hoped.

Sam decided that he needed to be productive. If—scratch that—_when _Dean and Krysta got back, they'd be pissed if Kevin was still with Crowley. He chuckled; Krysta _especially_. But how the hell was he going to get him back? Sam scratched his head and turned to the angel.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Samuel?"

"Crowley has Kevin…"

"Yes, he does."

Sam stared at Castiel in disbelief. He didn't get it. "We need to get him back," he elaborated.

Castiel's eyes widened. "Oh. Of course," he nodded his head vehemently. Then, Cas tilted his head. "How?"

Sam sighed. "I have no idea."

* * *

Dean stared at the bookshelf in disbelief. He scrubbed his eyes with his fists, wondering if he was hallucinating. Nope. "Seriously Krysta, _why _do you have the _entire _series of Supernatural books?!"

Krysta continued looking for her spell book, not bothering to look up. "Why do you know what Fifty Shades of Grey is about?"

"Don't change the subject," Dean scowled.

"Fine," Krysta sighed. "My aunt Becky got them for me. They were a present."

Dean's eyebrow rose. "Aunt Becky? Who's that? Is she hot?" He yelped when Krysta through a particularly heavy book across the room, narrowly missing his head.

"Perv. You know her already, anyways. She's a big fan of Sam's."

Dean scratched his head as he thought. Already knew her? Fan of Sam's? She couldn't mean…

"Now you've got it," Krysta said, snickering at the shocked look on Dean's face. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to speak.

"So why didn't you ever stay with her?"

Krysta started to scan another shelf of books, brushing the dust off the spines so she could read them. "In case you haven't noticed, she's kind of crazy. HA!" With a cry of victory, Krysta pulled a large, ancient, leather-bound book off of the shelf. She held it up for Dean to see before placing it carefully on the table and opening it.

Dean sauntered over to her, his hands in his pockets. "So why'd you keep 'em?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you keep the books then?" A smirk grew on his face as she mumbled something quietly. "I'm sorry?" he held a hand up to his ear. "I didn't quite catch that."

Krysta glared at him. "I _said_, they're a pretty good read. And to be frank," she looked down at her hands shyly, "I really did miss you guys."

Dean ruffled her hair. "Aww, missed you too, kid."

Krysta ignored his comment and went back to searching for the spell. Getting them out of Purgatory was going to take a lot of juice.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, Krysta found it. Dean, who was snoring on the couch, was abruptly smacked upside the head with a copy of Bedtime Stories by Chuck Shurley. "Up and at 'em, Sleeping Beauty!" Krysta crowed as Dean started and fell to the floor.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"I found it!" Krysta beamed and clapped her hands together. "Here's what we'll need."


	17. Chapter 16 Dragon's Blood

**Sorry today's chapter is sort of short and sorry that it took so long for an update!**

**CeleryFallenAngel- i KNEW it! Haha that would totally make sense!**

**keacdragon- thanks!**

**Please let me know what you think! Even if it's one word!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Dragon's Blood

Dean burst through the door and immediately slammed it shut. He panted as he braced himself against the blows the door was receiving. He screwed his eyes shut in a brief moment of panic before he shouted to Krysta, "_Shut the goddam doors!_" She complied as he moved out of the way and Dean sighed in relief, the iron sheets falling over the doors and windows once again. He leaned against them and slid to the floor into a seated position. "One…vial…of dragon's…blood," he gasped holding it out to Krysta.

Krysta snatched it from his hand. "What took you so long?!" Dean gave her an incredulous look before gesturing to his soot-covered body, "I had to fight a freaking _dragon _in _Purgatory!_" Krysta shrugged and kept her snarky "well you couldn't have done it any faster?" to herself.

"Anyways," Krysta grinned, "I got everything else ready while you were out." She pointed to a wooden bowl filled with a black, soupy mixture. Dean raised an eyebrow. Dare he ask? What the hell, he decided.

"What's all in that?"

Krysta listed off the ingredients on her fingers. "Lavender, Holy Water, Beer, ashes from palm leaves, cinnamon, rose oil, Galangal, and myrrh." She poured the dragon's blood into the mixture slowly as she stirred. The potion turned a brilliant orange before returning to black.

Dean eyed her suspiciously. "Where'd you get all that stuff?"

She shrugged. "I have loads of things stashed around here, just in case of an emergency." She waited as Dean registered this and smirked when he glared at her.

"Wait," he growled, "so I just _risked my life _to get blood from a dragon, and you have _everything else _just _lying around?!_" Krysta chuckled.

"I guess so."

Dean sputtered angrily for a few minutes before crossing his arms over his chest. "Bitch," he snarled.

"Takes one to know one," Krysta smirked. She read over the spell a final time. "Okay, so I need one more thing." She looked up, her eyes focusing on Dean's left foot. "Your shoe, hand it over," she ordered.

"What?!"

Krysta didn't wait for his compliance, she darted over and stole his left shoe, taking out the shoelace and tying it in a knot. "What are you doing?!" Dean demanded.

"I need a shoelace."

"Use your own!"

"Are you kidding?! I need it!" Before Dean could reply, she lit the shoelace on fire, watching as it burned. Dean muttered to himself angrily about how _he _needed _his _shoelaces, though no one ever seemed to care about how _he _felt.

Once the shoelace was sufficiently burnt, Krysta blew out the fire and plopped it into the mixture. The duo stared in awe as it burst into purple flames before returning to its still, black form. There was a beat of silence then, Dean cleared his throat. "So, uh is that it?"

Krysta frowned, disgust taking over her face. "Not quite," she groaned.

Dean scratched his chin. "So what now?" he asked.

"…I have to drink it."

Gaping at Krysta, Dean was at a loss for words. He was stuck somewhere between disgust, feelings of retribution, and laughter. However, disgust was the only feeling left over once Krysta started to drink.

Krysta's face screwed up as she tried not to throw up. Complete and utter repulsion didn't even come close to what she was feeling. Once the entire mixture went down, she shuddered. "Okay," she coughed, "_that's _never happening again."

Suddenly, Krysta began to glow. The potion affected her immediately and her eyes widened in shock. She grabbed Dean's forearm just before she was completely engulfed by the light. They were going.

She just hoped they would end up in the right place.


	18. Chapter 17 Overload

**Well folks, we have just about reached an end to the story. Just the epilogue after this!**

**Thanks to BlackRain11360 for favoriting. I'm glad you like it.**

**keacdragon- thanks! **

**So yeah, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! You all rock and I hope you like this chapter and the epilogue!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Overload

Sam and Castiel were trying to figure out ways to rescue Kevin from Crowley when a bright, white light appeared in the middle of the room. Sam braced himself for an attack while Castiel watched in wonder.

"Agh! Mother of all—_would you get off me, jackass_?!" Sam straightened up. He recognized that voice. The light dissipated and a wide grin spread across Sam and Castiel's faces. Krysta was sprawled out on the floor on her stomach, Dean had fallen on top of her in a position that couldn't be comfortable for either of them. "Dude! Get the _hell off me! _Your elbow's in my gut and I don't exactly _appreciate _your feet in my face! _Move!_" She pushed him off with a grunt and rolled onto her back, panting.

"Krysta! Dean!" Sam and Castiel cried. They pulled both into a hug, grinning.

"Agh, c'mon man," Dean pushed his brother away from him gently, smiling, "no chick flick moments!"

"Can't breathe, uncle Cas," Krysta gasped from his arms. Castiel let her go and the two smiled at each other. "Good to see you too, though."

"Dude," Dean was excitedly filling his brother in on what happened in Purgatory, Krysta rolled her eyes, "why didn't you tell me her safe house was so _cool_?! Seriously?!"

"Wha—"

"Wait." Krysta's eyes narrowed. "You were in my safe house?! Without my knowing?!" Dean and Sam shared the expression of a three-year-old being caught drawing on the walls with crayons. Before she could give them hell, Krysta noticed something. "Hang on. Sam, Cas…where's Kevin? Did you get him home?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Well…uh…see…"

"Crowley has him," Castiel told her matter-of-factly. Sam groaned. Castiel really didn't know how to deliver bad news gently. He shrank back from Krysta's glare.

"You idiots!" she shouted throwing her arms into the air. "You let the freaking _King of Hell _kidnap the one person who can read the _word of God_?!" She growled and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Looks like I'll have to clean up your mess…_again_!" And with that, she was gone.

It hadn't been too difficult to find Crowley. Krysta knew all his hiding places—not that he knew that. So when she showed up in the middle of his drawing room of safe house number five, he was shocked. "How the hell did you find me?!"

Krysta sneered, "That's for me to know and you to never find out." Looking over, she saw Kevin gagged and tied to a chair near the King of Hell's fireplace. His eyes lit up when he saw the half-angel. She growled, "Hand him over, Crowley."

"What, no 'please'?" Crowley asked snidely. Krysta crossed her arms. She was _so _not in the mood.

"You like being alive, don't you?" she asked, her head tilting to the side. "Here's the deal—Kevin comes with me, and I let you live…for now."

Crowley laughed. "Counter offer." He snapped his fingers and a dozen demons appeared, surrounding Krysta. "Leave and I let _you _live…for now." He smirked. Krysta chuckled and Crowley raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny, love?"

"You _do _realize I just got out of Purgatory, right?"

"And?"

"And that took a lot of power." A gust of wind came out of nowhere. It breezed through her hair and rippled the clothing of every demon in the room. Krysta's eyes began to glow as she grinned. "And there's still some left over." The entire room filled with a blinding white light—so bright that Crowley ducked under his desk and Kevin had to squeeze his eyes shut to avoid it. When the light and wind ceased, each and every demon Crowley set on Krysta had been reduced to a pile of ash. Crowley's face paled. He looked up at Krysta wide-eyed and she waved. "Buh-bye."

Crowley left before she finished her sentence.

Krysta smirked and started over to Kevin, trying to ignore the light-headedness she was feeling as she untied his wrists. He pulled off the gag himself and smiled warmly at her. "Man, am I glad you're okay!" he said.

Krysta returned the smile and was about to tell him the same, when she collapsed and everything went black.

"Krysta, come on, wake up!"

Krysta groaned, _'Let me sleep_,' she thought grumpily. She opened her eyes anyways to see Sam, Dean, Cas, and Kevin hovering over her. Confusion seeped into her features. "Umm…hi?" Why were they staring at her?

"Thank God," Kevin sighed.

"What's wrong? Why do you guys look like you've seen a ghost?" Krysta sat up quickly—and regretted her decision instantly. She sank back down, feeling a wave of nausea roll over her. The answer to her question dawned on her. All the power she'd used to get her and Dean out of Purgatory, and then taking out the demons right after… "I overloaded, didn't I?" It wasn't so much of a question than a statement.

Sam nodded, "Kevin called us as soon as it happened. We thought you weren't gonna make it!" Dean ruffled her hair affectionately and Cas patted her hand. "So what happened?"

Krysta proceeded to fill the hunters in on what happened with Crowley, a slight blush creeping onto her face when she noticed Kevin gazing happily down at her.

'_Well, this is interesting,' _she thought when she felt her stomach flip-flop contentedly.


	19. Epilogue Date

Epilogue – Date

Gabriel smiled.

Krysta and Kevin were sat in a diner. Krysta was chatting animatedly while Kevin smiled and laughed in response to what she was saying. Krysta was positively beaming.

A date. Krysta was on a date. And she looked happier than Gabriel had seen her in years.

Sure she may have felt alone at times, but Gabriel had always kept an eye on her. She was his favorite niece, after all.

And at the moment, Gabriel wanted nothing more than to go in there and tell her he was there—you know, in case she needed someone to kick the living crap out of Kevin if he hurt her. Not that Krysta would need help in that case, but it was the thought that counts.

He smiled once more and slipped into the shadows, unseen. Then, with a snap of his fingers, he was gone without a trace.


End file.
